Shouldn't Feel This Way
by XxXGlitzXxXandXxXGlamXxX
Summary: Adam/Bill! :O M for sexual stuff later on and swearing. Adam Lambert opens for Tokio Hotel on tour, and something sparks between him and Bill Kaulitz...
1. The Big News

**I KNOW Bill's straight. I do. Don't hurt me. XD I also realize Adam and Tommy belong together. I just had to do this. :P And…Who Tommy ends up with later on? Well, I'll talk 'bout that then ^^**

**I don't own, never happened.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Chapter 1**

Adam lay on his bed, bored. The tour had ended awhile ago, and now he was almost bored. He jumped when his phone rang and scrambled for it. He picked up the cordless, turning it on, and cradled it between his shoulder and his ear. "Yello?" "Adam? Hi." Adam wrinkled his nose, wondering why his manager was calling. "Hi. Um, what's up?" "Hey…you know the band Tokio Hotel?" Adam smiled, thinking of Bill Kaulitz. "Yes…why?" "Well, they have a tour coming up, and they've been getting a lot of reporters talking about you to them because of your crush on Bill, their lead singer." "Yes…" "So they checked you out, and they want to tour with you." "OHMYGAWDNOWAY!" Adam squealed and dropped the phone, shocked and excited at the same time. "Adam? Adam!" Adam picked up the phone. "Yes, yes, I'm here! I'd love to! YES! Tell them yes! Oh my GOD!" He was jumping up and down and babbling and shrieking like an over-excited fangirl. His manager laughed. "Will do." Adam hung up and screamed. He called up Tommy first. "Hello?" "TOMMYTOMMYTOMMY!"

Tommy cringed, holding the phone away form his ear a bit. "Whatwhatwhat?" He asked with amusement. "WE'RE OPENING FOR TOKIO HOTEL ON THEIR TOUR!" Tommy grinned. He liked Tokio Hotel a bit, but he wasn't a huge fan. It was just that Adam loved them (and Bill), and his fangirling was just too cute. "Awesome!" "Oh my God, I'm so excited glitterbaby!" Tommy laughed. "I can tell. Go call the others, babyboy." "KAY!" The line went dead and Tommy rolled his eyes, flopping onto his bed. "Whee. Another tour already." He said to himself, although he was happy to be busy again.

"MONTEEEE!" Adam screeched into the phone. "Ow! Shit Adam, you just deafened me. What?" "WE'RE GOING ON TOUR WITH TOKIO HOTEL!" "Really? That's great!" Adam was too excited to take time to decipher Monte's sarcasm. "I know right? I gotta go call Cam and Longineu and tell them, bye!" "Bye…" Monte sighed. Oh yes, this was going to be interesting.

"CAMCAMCAM! CAMMMILAA! GUESS WHAT?" Camila grimaced. "What, Adam?" "WE'RE OPENING FOR TOKIO HOTEL ON THEIR TOUR!" "Lovely." Camila sighed, although she did love being on tour, and Tokio Hotel was a good band, not to mention that they had really good-looking members. "Bye! I gotta go call Longineu!"

"LONGINEU!" Longineu yelped, his ear ringing. "Yes, Adam?" "Guess who we're opening for on tour?" "Who…?" "TOKIO HOTEL!" "…Uh huh. Okay then. Bye." He hung up, rolling his eyes.

Adam collapsed back on his bed, beaming. He was not only going to meet Tokio Hotel, but he was going on tour with them.


	2. First Meeting

**Chapter two! The title's random, btw. I couldn't think of a good one, and it's kinda how Bill and Adam meet, so…Yeah. :) The first few chapters will be really short…**

**You know my disclaimers by now.**

**ENJOY!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Chapter 2**

"WHEE!" Adam laughed and practically pounced on Tommy, kissing him hard. "I can't believe we're on tour with Tokio Hotel!" He said, clapping and jumping up and down, beaming. Tommy was blushing furiously, and he didn't miss the fact that Adam's make-up was perfect, his purple skinnies were a little bit too tight, the black v-neck was a little lower than usual, and that his hair was perfectly styled, half-covering one eye. No one did. The band gave each other looks, raising eyebrows, and Monte muttered to Tommy, "Isn't this Bill guy straight?" "Not for long." He said dryly. Monte laughed, because the words held a double meaning. Everyone in the band knew Tommy, who had originally been straight, had a crush on Adam. Adam bounded up the steps into the building, heading backstage. He peered out at the stage hearing a voice singing in what he took to be German, and felt his jaw drop. Honestly, the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen-well, Tommy was just as gorgeous-was standing there, singing in a beautiful voice in German. "**Ich schrei in die nacht fur dich, Lass mich nicht im stich, Spring nicht**!" Adam was captured. He wanted the other man, so badly. Just hearing his voice and seeing him. When the song finished, he took a deep breathe, and walked on stage, smiling at Bill. "Hi. I'm Adam." Bill looked up and smiled, walking to meet Adam halfway across the stage. "Bill. It's nice to finally meet you." Adam almost died on the spot at the adorable German accent. He looked at Bill's eyes, and quickly dropped the gaze. His eyes were gorgeous, just like him. "Same here. Your voice is amazing." Bill flushed a bit with pleasure. "Thank you." Tom walked up, standing next to Bill in a protective brotherly manner. "So you're the guy who has a crush on Bill?" Adam laughed. Bill looked at Tom, eyes wide. "Tom!" He exclaimed, saying something rapidly in German about shutting the fuck up, because he wanted to get to know Adam and that he better not offend him. "It's okay." Adam smiled. He looked at Tom. "That's me." Bill blushed very faintly. Tommy, who'd been watching, and was feeling slightly jealous, walked on stage and leaned against Adam. "Hi!" He said with a smile. "I'm Tommy, Adam's bassist." "Nice to meet you." Bill smiled at him. Tom nodded. "Monte, Camila and Longineu are probably being antisocial bitches." Adam called in a loud voice. "Yes." Monte called back, and two other voices laughed. Bill smiled. "That's the rest of your band, I take it. This is Georg and Gustav." He said, introducing the two. After everyone was introduced to each other, Adam suggested that they all go for coffee. "Sure!" Bill agreed. He seriously liked Adam, from his looks to his personality. Tommy watched the two set off, chatting animatedly. Georg and Gustav followed, and Tommy could hear Monte, Cam and Longineu talking with them. "C'mon." Tommy looked up and nodded, running to catch up with Tom.


End file.
